Ho-Oh
| name='Ho-Oh'| jname=(ホウオウ Houou)| image= | ndex=250| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= HOE-OH | hp=106| atk=130| def=90| satk=110| sdef=154| spd=90| total=680| species=Rainbow Pokémon| type= / | height=12'06| weight=438.7 lbs| ability=Pressure| color='Red'| gender=Genderless| }} Ho-Oh (ホウオウ "Hou-ou") is a Fire and Flying type Legendary Pokémon who was introduced in Generation II games, Pokemon Gold and Pokemon Silver. It was the Legendary Pokemon mascot of Pokémon Gold Version, and it appeared again in the game's remake, Pokémon HeartGold Version. When you catch Ho-Oh in the Tin Tower(Pok mon Gold)/Bell Tower(Pok mon Heartgold), it will be holding the item Sacred Ash. Seen in the Anime Ho-oh was first seen in the first episode, Pokémon! I Choose You!, then seen in episode 275: Gotta Catch Ya Later! Naming Its English name is simply another way of transcribing 鳳凰 Hōō or Suzaku, which is known to be the Japanese word for "Phoenix". Appearance Ho-oh appears in the Episode 1 in Pokemon Indigo League when Ash sets out on his journey he sees Ho-oh flying in the sky. Ash then sees it again in the episode " Gotta Catch Ya Later! " where it's flying towards the Hoenn region. Biological characteristics Ho-Oh, like its lesser counterpart Moltres, is based on the legendary Phoenix, a creature of Greek Mythology also known as the Firebird. Many cultures worldwide hold the Phoenix as a symbol of Longevity, Resurrection, and Reincarnation. Thus, Ho-Oh epitomizes this belief, as it was reborn rising from its own ashes. It also used its vast powers to give new life to the first Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, after they perished in Ecruteak City's Burned Tower. It is believed that through its unique abilities, this mighty Pokemon created the Legendary Beasts of the Johto Region out of a Jolteon, a Flareon, and Vaporeon respectively. However, it is unknown whether this is actually true. It is said that wherever a Ho-Oh flies, a beautiful rainbow appears behind it. Power and Abilities Ho-oh, a Legendary Bird Pokemon based on the Phoenix Bird, is a vastly powerful Fire-and-Flying type Pokémon. It can revive any Pokémon, is incredibly fast, and has the devastating Fire-Type attack,"Sacred Fire". It also holds an item called Sacred Ash, which is like a Pokémon Center, only portable. This Held Item is unique in that it revives all fainted Pokémon in your party to full HP/full PP. If caught at Navel Rock in Emerald/FireRed/LeafGreen the Sacred Ash is buried under the spot that Ho-oh occupies. After Ho-oh is caught or defeated, press the A button and you will find obtain the Hold Item Sacred Ash. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Ho-Oh| goldssilver=Tin Tower (requires Rainbow Wing)| gsrarity=One| crystal=Tin Tower (requires Rainbow Wing)| crarity=One| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Navel Rock (requires Mysticticket)| erarity=One| fireredleafgreen=Navel Rock (requires Mysticticket)| frlgrarity=One| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Bell Tower (requires Rainbow Wing)| hgssrarity=One| }} Super Smash Brothers Brawl- found in Pokeball Super Smash Brothers Melee- found in Pokeball Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Ho-Oh| Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den| PMD=Mt. Faraway (40F)| PMD2=Mt. Mistral (19F)(with Mystery Part or Secret Slab in the bag)| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Ho-Oh| gold=Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings.| silver=A legend says that its body glows in seven colors. A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies.| crystal=It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted trainer by shining its bright rainbow-colored wings.| ruby=Ho-Oh's feathers glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This Pokémon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow.| sapphire=Ho-Oh's feathers glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This Pokémon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow.| emerald=Its feathers--which glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light--are thought to bring joy. It is said to live at the foot of a rainbow.| firered=A legend says that its body glows in seven colors. A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies.| leafgreen=Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings.| diamond=It possesses seven-colored wings. It is said that those who see Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness.| pearl=It possesses seven-colored wings. It is said that those who see Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness.| platinum=It possesses seven-colored wings. It is said that those who see Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness.| heartgold=Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings.| soulsilver=A legend says that its body glows in seven colors. A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies.| }} Learnset Generation II By Level Up By TM/HM Generation IV By Level Up By TM/HM Sprites Trivia *When Ash Ketchum started his adventures he spotted a Ho-oh, making it the first Generation II Pokemon to appear. Although a Generation II Pokémon, it appeared in the very first episode of the anime. That episode was in the first season, which involved only Generation I Pokémon. Despite making its debut in the first episode, it had not yet been confirmed as a Pokémon. However, Ho-Oh served as a foreshadowing clue for the future of the Pokémon franchise today. *Its name is a palindrome, meaning its name is spelled the same backwards as it is forwards. Only two other Pokémon share this same trait, namely Girafarig and Eevee. *Even though it is said to have seven different colored feathers, it only appears with three colors on its wings(Green, white, and red) and one color on it's tail(yellow). All together, there is only four different colors. However, its R/S and Pokémon Emerald description states that the colors of its feathers change when struck by light at different angles. * Ho-Oh has not been a featured Pokémon in any movie yet; however, it has made cameo appearances in many. * In Super Mario Galaxy 2, there is a bird named Fluzzard that looks like Ho-oh. * The legend of Ho-Oh was inspired by an ancient Osakan folktale in which a phoenix rose from the ashes of a massive pagoda after it was destroyed by severe weather or war. * Ho-Oh resembles the phoenix of ancient Chinese mythology known as the, Fenghuang. . *A Shiny Ho-Oh has orange feathers and silver trim, such as its beak Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Legendary Birds Category:Johto Category:Genderless Pokémon